


What's Mine Is Yours, I Guess

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael isreallytaking advantage of Alex's the what's mine is yours rule.





	What's Mine Is Yours, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a fluff kick apparently

“That’s my sweater.”

“Yeah, smells like you.”

Alex tried his best to glare at Michael all cuddled up on the couch in his sweater and a pair of tight briefs, eyes half lidded as he watched the episode of Gossip Girl that was playing on the TV. Glaring proved impossible. It took more effort than the glaring to not just jump on the couch with him. He looked so damn cuddly.

“Your shoulders are broader than mine and it was already kinda tight on me. You’re stretching it out,” Alex tried to argue. His voice didn’t hold near as much protest as he intended.

“It’s okay,” Michael said softly, turning just a bit to lay on his stomach. A pillow was tucked under his head and his legs were splayed haphazardly. It was like he was just _trying_ to get Alex to go lay with him.

“No, it’s not,” Alex said, gulping softly as his eyes focused on the back of his thighs. He had to force himself to look away, to remind himself that he had plans that didn’t involve putting himself between Michael Guerin’s thighs.

“Smells like you,” he whispered again, his eyes drifting closed all the way. Alex’s heart clenched and he couldn’t find anything in him to complain anymore. Michael could have his whole fucking closet if he always looked and sounded like that.

“Fine,” Alex said, making his way towards the door. He had no control when he stopped behind the couch, leaning over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s hair and his cheek. Michael smiled. “I’ll be home later.”

“I’ll be here.”

Alex had never regretted making plans so badly.

*

“You scared the shit out of me, thought someone kidnapped you and stole my car!”

“Yeah, like anyone could kidnap a telekinetic alien without waking you up. Right.”

Alex had his hand over his heart that was beating like crazy as Michael just gave him that easy smile. Sure, it was nice that he bought him coffee and donuts on their day off, but he could’ve left a note.

“Well why’d you take my car instead of your truck?” Alex asked, steadying his still shaking hand as he grabbed the coffee.

“I got up early and was trying to get a load of laundry out of the way for you and I’m pretty sure my keys were in there and it locks, so I just took yours. Didn’t think you’d mind,” Michael said, still smirking as he ripped off a piece of his donut. Alex rolled his eyes.

“I don’t, I just would like it if you told me when you use my things,” Alex said, taking a sip of coffee only to find that it wasn’t actually coffee. It was chai tea with a fuck ton of vanilla which happened to be his favorite ‘I’m trying to relax’ drink. It brought a smile to his face.

Michael looked him up and down, something glistening in his eyes as a warm smile doused on his face. Maybe Alex was mistaken, but it looked like his cheeks were getting red.

“You were worried about me,” he said softly. Alex rolled his eyes, but still smiled as he sipped his tea.

“I just said I was.”

“Yeah but like… legit worried that someone hurt me just 'cause you woke up without me,” Michael said, “I’ve literally gone MIA for days and no one cared. You didn’t know where I was for 5 minutes and you were shaking. You really love me, huh?”

Alex again rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks flush. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed by Michael pointing it out. His love for him wasn’t exactly a secret. But, still, it made him feel like he was a stupid 17 year old to be called out like that.

“You stole my car, how was I supposed to act?”

“Yeah, sure. That’s why you were worried.”

*

“Move!”

“_Comfy_.”

Alex groaned, limply pushing at Michael’s form. He had taken over Alex’s side of the bed without any shame. It wouldn’t have been that annoying, but Alex had a system on how he got up in the morning and he didn’t feel like switching it.

“It’s _my_ side,” Alex groaned, “I’m the one with the military training, I should be closer to the door in case special forces come to kidnap you.”

“Why do you always think I’m going to be kidnapped?” Michael laughed, only moving his head to flash a big smile but otherwise not budging.

“It was supposed to convince you to move,” Alex argued, kneeling on the bed to steady himself more. Michael’s hand instinctively went to the back of his thigh which made it a bit harder to focus on being annoyed.

“Look, we can share this side of the bed,” Michael suggested, smirking as he started inching his hand up more, “This bed’s too big. I wanna be closer.”

“We can. In the middle. Not on _my_ side,” Alex complained, swatting at the hand that was now firmly on his ass.

“You’re no fun,” Michael said, finally scooting just a bit. He was still technically on Alex’s side, but it was enough space that he could lay down now. He took what he could get. “You’re like a grumpy old man.”

“Says the guy who is literally pushing 85,” Alex grumbled, fitting himself into Michael’s side. He was pulled even closer and a wet kiss was smashed into his forehead. It easily took away any of his previous irritation.

“I was in a pod for most of that time so it doesn’t count.”

“Sure.”

*

“Alex, are those your jeans?”

Alex sighed as Isobel pointed to her brother who seemed perfectly content in the jeans that were all but cutting off his circulation. He’d given up on fighting Michael about wearing his clothes, even if all of his jeans were now covered in oil stains.

“Yep,” Alex said, tilting back his beer. Michael laughed at something Liz said and leaned over to take his turn at their game of pool, the jeans showing much more of his ass than literally anyone wanted to see.

“Oh my god, that’s gross,” Isobel laughed, turning away. Alex just rolled his eyes and let Rosa be the one to force the jeans over his hips. He wasn’t close enough to hear what she was telling him, but he could assume it was a solid amount of berating out of love.

“We’re not even married yet and he takes the whole 'what’s mine is yours’ thing way too seriously. He literally wore _my_ engagement ring the other day,” Alex complained though it wasn’t much of a complaint. Most of the time he didn’t mind sharing, there were just a few things that got annoying.

“Really?” Isobel asked, quirking an eyebrow as she nodded slowly.

“What does that face mean?” Alex wondered. Isobel was just as expressive as Michael, though he was still learning to decipher it. He could read Michael like a book and planned to get there with Isobel as well.

“Nothing. Just I like that he trusts you enough to take without asking. He’s my brother and he’s still too scared to ask for anything because he thinks my love is conditional. Or at least that’s what my therapist says is probably it. I spent like five sessions complaining about how he won’t let me help,” she snorted. Alex rolled his eyes and his the smile that was forming behind his beer bottle. He hadn’t really thought about it like that.

“So basically he thinks my love is unconditional and that he can annoy me and I won’t leave?” Alex asked. Isobel let out a musical little laugh that really only came out when she was tipsy.

“Look, Alex, when you still love someone after all the shit you two have been through, it’s not hard to see why he thinks its unconditional,” she pointed out. Alex shrugged, deciding to let the topic go as he caught Michael’s eye. The cowboy smiled broadly and blew a short little kiss before turning back to the Ortecho women.

Yeah. Maybe it was unconditional.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
